Monyet nyasar
by Ranruru
Summary: Seekor monyet yang lepas jatuh cinta pada Sebastian,sedangkan Ciel diberi tugas untuk menjadi teman Alois,bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan mereka?Pasti penuh dengan kegaje-an, dan kealay-an.Cerita norak dan gaje ini hanya saia persembahkan untuk anda...
1. Chapter 1

**OOC : Hallo Minna-san! Ini FF saia yg kedua , review yaaaa! Yah, masih jelek sih tapi kasih masukan yaa! Walau gitu tapi jgn pedes-pedes reviewnya ... nanti saia kepedesan –digampar ama readers-**

**Disclamer : Ini punya saia lho! – digampar ama Yana & Readers-Iya,iya! INI BUKAN PUNYA SAIA , TAPI PUNYA YANA TOBOSO!**

**WARNING : CERITA INI MELENCENG 399990 ****°C dari cerita aslinya . Jangan lupa siapkan obat sakit perut dan Tissue Toilet (?)**

Chapter 1 : *Maap gak ada ide buat nulis judul* (Readers: Woi , kalo gak niat gak usah publish oi! )

Pada zaman dahulu kala... Weeh! Maap salah tulis ! * ditendang ama readers * Iya , iya maap! Ok, mari kita balik ke ceritanya . Di sebuah pinggiran sungai di pinggiran London ( emang ada yaa ? ) ada sebuah manison yang menyeramkan ( ciel : sialan lo! ) eh, yang mewah . Yang pemiliknya bernama Ciel Phantomhive , anak bangsawan jahat nan kejam , -Dgampar ama ciel – tapi, ganteng ( halah) . Dia memiliki butler prefeksionis bernama Sebastian Michaelis , panggil aje dia Sebby ( Sebastian : dasar loe Author kurang ajar! Nyingkat-nyingkat nama gw aja! ) . Ciel memiliki seorang tunangan lucu dan manis bernama Elizabeth Middleford , panggil aja Lizzy . (Author : kalo mereka nikah yuk minta PJ ! *Pajak Jadian * ) ( Ciel : PJ aje yg di kepala lo! ) .Nah, perkenalan cukup sampai disini saja .

"CIIIIEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL! MAEN YUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !" , teriak Lizzy . *dalam hati ciel : Berisik amat ni anak , sumpah deh ! teriakannya lebih parah dari pada Mbah Surip ! * . "Ciel! Besok Alois Trancy , ato sapa gitu katanya mau dateng yaa?" ( Alois : INI AUTHOR BAKAL GW PICEK ! ) , tanya Lizzy bersemangangat . "Hmm...", jawab Ciel singkat . Ciel tidak tau kalo si Alois itu bangsawan manja nan centil (-dilempar batu ama Alois-) yang dapat membuat manisonnya yang udah dibersihin 20x sehari ama Sebby itu bakal porak-poranda . Keesokan harinya...

TEENG... TONGGGGGGG... ( emangnya jaman dulu udah ada bel ?)

" Permisi saia Claude, butler Alois Trancy ". " Oh, iya ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya Sebby . " Begini, saia ingin menitipkan Danna-sama saia di sini , eh maksud saia mengantarkan , berhubung katanya ada urusan ama Tuan Ciel "." Baiklah silahkan masuk ".Begitu Alois ama Claude masuk mereka langsung disambut ama si pemilik rumah Ciel, yang dengan gaya glamornya turun dari tangga (- ditendang ama ciel -) .Alois dengan celana seksinya( –dilempar ama alois -) berjalan dengan penuh kesombongan masuk ke rumah ciel, ketika dia disambut, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Alois bukannya , "Hallo " atau "Apa kabar " , tapi malah... " Kau Ciel ? Pendek sekali kau, kurang makan yaa ? " , lengkap dengan gaya mengejek . Langsung aja ada tanda perempatan jalan di kepala Ciel , tapi karena ini perintah Ratu jadi ,,,,,, mau gimana lagi ? Semua ini gara-gara surat dari Ratu yang isinya begini ...

_Untuk bocah yang manis ,_

_Bocah kau sudah bekerja keras untukku selama ini, sebagai penghargaanku aku memberimu teman . Dia juga bangsawan yang sama dengan posisimu saat ini, aku ingin dia menjadi temanmu dan membuat persahabatan yang baik , namanya adalah Alois Trancy , ia bocah yang periang, yah walau dia kadang suka membuat onar tapi dia anak yang lucu . Berteman yang baik ya..._

_Salam_

Berat rasanya untuk menjalankan tugas itu bagi Ciel . Tapi semuanya berjalan lancar sampai pada saat ciel mengajak alois untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar manisonnya dan alois melihat Lizzy yang duduk di pinggir kolam sambil memeluk boneka zombienya dengan pose yang sanggat eksotis(?). Alois langsung bengong sambil nge-blush nggak jelas, dan merasa duna hanya milik berdua ( halah ) , tapi suasana tersebut tidak bertahaan lama , sampai akhirnya Ciel memperkenalan Lizzy kepada Alois , Lizzy mengulurkan tanggannya untuk berjabat tangan tapi bukannya salaman ,tapi si Alois malah menarik tanggan Lizzy dan mencium pipinya . Ciel yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berdiri terpaku selama 5 detik dan spontan berteriak , "WTF?" . Sedangkan Lizzy hanya diam saja dengan muka memerah, dan tanpa mereka sadari sang Butler Sebastian melihat semuannya dari jendela lantai ata dan hanya tertawa,"pfft" . Tanaka... seperti biasa HO HO HO HO HO HO HO , maklum saudara jauhnya Santa Claus jadi HO HO HOnya nular (-dipukul ama Tanaka pake sapu-). Ciel yang udah nggak tahan langsung mendorong Alois agar menjauh dari Lizzy. " HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! JANGAN SENTUH TUNANGAN GW SEENAK JIDAT LOE YA! " . " HAH ! DIA... DIA TUNANGAN LOE ! SORI GW PIKIR DIA SAUDARA LOE! , teriak Alois . " EMANG DIA SAUDARA GW , SEKALIGUS TUNGANGAN GW ! LAGIAN WALAUPUN DIA SAUDARA GW , GAK BAKAL GW IZININ LO CIUM DIA ! , bentak ciel. " Hmm... oh , ya? ", ledek Alois sambil kabur . " PENGECUT LOE ! ", sambil ngejar Alois keliling manison . Tapi kelincahan kaki Alois yang seperti cheetah (Alois : Dasar Author gila !GW BUNUH LOE!) membuat dia bisa kabur dari ciel dengan mudah . Dan katanya kemampuan berlarinya membuat dia menang juara medali emas 6 kali ( readers & ciel : sejak kapaaaaannnnn?) . Tapi walau begitu Ciel yang jago taekwondo, silat, wushu, berkuda, janggkar, dll nggak jago lari,dan langsung ngos-ngosan . Karena kedua bocah ( Alois&Ciel : APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?) itu saling mengejar satu sama laen bagai Tom & Jerry ( Ciel&Alois :-GUBRAK!-) Lizzy mencoba melerai mereka tapi, malah Lizzy jatuh ke kolam , Ciel & Alois yang ada di situ langsung nyebur ke kolam untuk menolong Lizzy . Besok paginya Lizzy pulang , dan gak ada alasan lain buat Ciel & Alois untuk bertengkar lagi . Nah, kehidupan di manison itu hanya tenang sebentar karena seekor kera bernama Betty lepas dari penangkaran Hewan (?) dan masuk ke manison Ciel . Walau warga London udah dikasih kabar untuk berhati-hati pada kera yang selincah kucing garong itu (?) , Ciel gak urus , dan cuek bebek , sampai akhirnya pada saat makan malam si kera itu naik ke meja makan karena ada pisang di sana ( emang ada pisang di Inggris ?) Sebastian langsung menangkap kera itu dan mengikatnya . Sebetulnya alasan kera itu masuk ke manison milik Ciel adalah karena ia jatuh cinta ama si Sebby ( Sebastian : WTFFFFF?) kera itu pertama kali ketemu si Sebby pada saat dia kabur , dia melihat Sebby sedang nggosok panci di dapur rumah Ciel dan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama( Readers : SEBASTIAN NGGOSOK PANCI ?) . Nah, bagaimana nasip mereka selanjutnya ? Apakah cinta Betty si monyet terkabul ? Jgn lupa review yaaaa...

OOC :

Sebastian : Masa gw disukai ama monyet ? Yg bener aja !

Author : Daripada dibenci ? hayoooo, pilih mana?

Sebastian : Gak dua-duanya

Author : =="

Alois : Gw gak punya tunangan...

Author : Kan emang lo gak punya .

Alois : Kalo gitu kasih dong !

Author : maap gak ada ide * dicekek ama readers *

Ciel : APA MAKSUD LO? MASA GW KALAH LARI AMA ALOIS ?

Author : Kan yang penting hasilnya seri .

Alois : GAK , GW YANG MENANG.

Ciel : GW!

Alois : GW!

*Death Glare *

...* hening sejenak * (halah)

GUBRAK! BRUKK! KLING ! KLONG! MEAW! (?) HIYEEEAH! JURUS POCONG! (?) BANG!

Review dong !


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC:Hoaemmmmm...(readers: WOI BANGUN! DASAR AUTHOR PEMALAS!)IYA,AH! SAIA UDH BANGUN !*5detik kemudian*... zz...zz...zz...zz...zz...zz... (readers : !)Eh! Apa? Sebby nikah ama monyet ? (-digampar Sebastian-) maap! Maap! Tapi saia gak ada ide... jadi buat para readers , kayaknya Chapter 2 ini gak lucu maap. Buat yg bingung knp saia menulis manison bukan mansion karena saia plesetkan, ehe...-digampar ama readers- Mungkin aku updatenya agak lama soalnya aku mau Ujian kenaikan kelas, doain biar saia naik kelas yaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

CHAPTER 2 : Cerita abal nan gaje ini saia persembahkan hanya untuk anda...

Di chapter sebelumnya si Sebby nangkep monyet yg bernama Betty ,dan mengikatnya . Sebetulnya itu monyet malah seneng ditangkep soalnya itu monyet pingin dipegang ama si Sebby, maklum jatuh cinta ...(Sebastian:*Death Glare*) . Setelah si Sebby mengikat tuh monyet dia melemparnya keluar(sadis, ya?) , monyet itu sangat sedih soalnya dia berfikir cintanya ditolak ama Sebby (?) , dan penyebabnya adalah ... KARENA CIEL TIDAK MERESTUI HUBUNGAN MEREKA ! (Ciel: HEH? Emang gw Babenya si Sebby apa?) padahal si Ciel , gak tau apa-apa ( Author : ckckckckck kasihan...-di death glare ama Ciel-) . Malamnya ...

Ciel: Kenapa sih? Gw dikasih hadiah macam begituan, mending hadiahnya libur...*sigh*

Alois: Hadiah apa?

Gak tau gimana ceritanya, ternyata si Alois udah ada di samping Ciel (Author:Dengan kata lain saia males njelasinnya*dihajar ama readers*). Ciel lagsung loncat dan berdiri di atas tempat tidur.

Ciel : ALOIS?

Alois : Halo...*sparkle*

Ciel : ==" Halo... *wajah seram bagai macan ngamuk*(-Author digampar ama Ciel-)

Alois: Apa kau... menyukai Lizzy?

Ciel : PERTANYAAN APAAN TUH? * blush*

Alois: Aku Serius ! *muka dongkol bagai jengkol(?)* (-Author dihajar-)

Ciel: Aku menyayanginya!

Alois: Tapi tidak mencintainya, kan?

Ciel: Kalo lo mo tengkar ma gw lagi boleh aja!(nendang alois keluar dari kamar& pintunya ditutup ampe retak) *memalingkan muka*

Lupakan masalah pertengkaran kedua bocah itu-decekek ama Alois&Ciel- , sekarang mari kita kembali ke masalah percintaan Betty si Monyet yang sempat terabaikan ...(digampar).Si monyet Betty sedang dalam misi menjalan rencananya untuk mendekati sebastian, dia udah minta saran ama dukun gratisan yang mantan Jendral bernama Mbah UpiL yg tinggal di pinggir sungai Code(?) . Dan dukun gratisan itu memberi saran agar si Betty pura-pura jadi... KUCING! Akhirnya pada Keesokan harinya...

Betty si Monyet : *dalam hati* Hm... kira-kira suara kucing kayak gimana yaa? Gawat nih, gw lupa tanya ama si Mbah Upil suara kucing kaya gimana ! ( Author: wkwkwkwk... masak gitu aja gak tau ! adik saia yg umur 5 tahun aja udh hapal ama semua suara binatang wkwkwkwk...*dijambak ama si Betty*)

Akhirnya setelah berfikir keras dan nyari di Google dan di You Tube (Emang dulu udah ada Internet?) si Betty the Monyet, eh salah! Betty si monyet mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu adalah hak segala bangsa... ( LHOOOO?KOK JADI UUD 1945?) Betty si Monyet mengetahui bahwa suara kucing itu ... ... . (halah) . 3 jam kemudian setelah semua persiapan selesai si Betty memulai rencananya , si Betty mengetuk pintu dapur dan meneriakkan " MEAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,", Sebastian yang sebernya ada di Ruang Tamu yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 560m( Readers: HANYA?) dari dapur mendengar suara eongan kucing itu dan langsung lari dengan kecepatan Pro , menuju ke arah dapur, begitu dia sampai dia langsung membuka pintu dengan senyuman mesumnya(-ditonjok-) , tapi senyumannya langsung menghilang ketika di menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya itu adalah monyet yang berCOSPLAY menjadi kucing Sebastian langsung memasang tampang jijik, dan Death Glare , kenapa? Karena Sebastian enggak terima wujud kucing yang sangat disaynginya itu disamakan dengan wujud monyet yang memakai cosplay kucing . Tanpa pikir panjang si Sebby langsung nelpon Penangkaran hewan London untuk mengamanka monyet nyasar tersebut . Dan ,selesailah masalah sebastian dengan monyet nyasar tersebut . Tapi ada satu masalah lagi yang masih belum terselesaikan juga! Yaitu...ALOIS TRANCY ! Bangsawan muda yang manis dan imut yang selalu pake celana mini nan pendek(-dibletak ama Alois-) itu ternyata benar-benar meresahkan orang-orang di mansion ciel, dia sangat manja dan kasar , ketika Ciel meminta pendapat Butlernya Sebastian, Sebastian dengan santainya menjawab : " Panggilkan saja Lady Elizabeth untuk menginap di sini, dan membuat Tuan Alois menjadi orang yang tenang, karena Tuan Alois pasti akan menuruti perkataan Lady Elizabeth, atau usir saja dia(Readers:-GUBRAK!-) ". Tentu saja Ciel tidak setuju dengan pendapat Butlernya itu! Dia bakal dipecat sama Ratu kalo ngusir si Alois , tapi dia tidak ingin Lizzy di dekati sama Alois , apalagi MENDEKATI Alois! Ciel pasti bisa langsung kena sakit jantung dan tekanan darah tinggi ! Tapi, karena tidak ada cara lain akhirnya Ciel putus asa dan mengubrak meja kerjanya dan kembali ke kamarnya .

Sebastian:"Manusia itu menarik yaa... hihihihihhihi..."

Frustasi Ciel makin bertambah ketika Alois pada pagi harinya menari-nari gaje sambil membawa bunga dan bernyanyi-nyanyi alay ala Justin Bebek dan Norman di Ball Roomnya ...

Inilah sekilas syair dari nyanyian dari lagu Alois yang gak nyambung dan fales (halah):

Ouwouwouwouwouwo*JRENG!JRENG!*Ouwouwouwouwouwo*JRENG!JRENG!*...Pagi hari yang ...Aku lagi di rumah ...Owwww... Aku senangggggggggg... Burung mengeong(?)...Kucing Melongo(?)... Cicak melompat(?)... LalalalalalalaLALA! Kecoak berenang dengan naasnyaaaaaaaaaaaa! LalalaTrililiLululuLU! Bang Bakso jualan Lotek(?)! Hatiku melayang digondol nyamuk!(?)Chaiya...Chaiya...Chaiya...Chaiya...

Karena udah gak tahan ama si Alois akhirnya Ciel menelepon si Lizzy dan untuk balas dendam pada Alois si Ciel merencanakan sesuatu . Dan ketika Lizzy sudah datang...

...(Maklum pintunya belum direparasi)

Lizzy: Ciel?

Ciel : Selamat datang darling...

Lizzy :O.O

.

.

.

.

Ummmm... Ciel, apa kau sakit?

Ciel: Tidak tuh.

Lizzy : * dalam hati* Aneh banget, biasanya dia cuek bebek ama gw...

Ciel: Ada apa?

Lizzy: Gak apa-apa kok ^^

Ciel : Hmm...*sparkling*

Suasana yang romantis itu terpecah, ketika Alois dari atas tangga " Lady! Kau datang mengunjungiku? Thanks banget ! Dan lari memeluk Elizabeth . Ayo kita jalan-jalan ! Terus, Elizabeth digendong ama Alois kayak pengantin baru dan dibawa lari ke halaman belakang . Ciel yang merasa rencananya untuk membuat Alois pergi gagal, langsung marah dan membanting Vas bunga . Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita gaje dan mengenaskan ini? Dan, bagaimana rencana Ciel untuk mengusir Alois selanjutnya? Reviewwwww plz!

**OOC: **

**Sebastian : Akhirnya monyet itu pergi...fyuh... TAPI... KENAPA SIH? GW GAK DIJODOHIN AMA KUCING AJA?**

**Author:Kapan-kapan yaa...**

**Ciel: Kenapa gw di sini Cuma dikit banget?**

**Author: Soalnya saia lagi fokus nyelesain Cinta si monyet pada si Sebby-chan**

**Sebastian: Nama gw ganti lagi... ugh=="**

**Author : Mau saia ganti jadi Shabby? ( Shabby: compang-camping)**

**Sebastian : Gak, makasih. Gw sungguh Tersungging ( tersanjung) .**

**Alois: Emangnya gw seGaje itu apa?**

**Author: Maap,maap .**

**Lizzy: Yay! Gw muncul lagi!**

***Author dan Lizzy menari-nari gaje dgn diiringi lagu Chaiya,Chaiya*(Readers:-GUBRAKK!-)**

** yaa!**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter... ISINYA GAJE / ABAL(maklum lagi bosen)... DI SINI SAIA AKAN MENULISKAN... GAK TAU APAAN NIH? (digampar ama readers) Umm... semacam syair gitu lah... (maklum enggak niat) Dari Betty si Monyet kepada Shabby(-dihajar ama Sebastian-) eh, Sebastian! Ini dia:...*suara musik nikahan royal wedding mode :on* (?)**

Sebastian... rambutmu hitam kelam bagi arang... yang mengkilat ... diebyur air... wayahmu yang mesum terkena cahaya rembulan yang redup membuat hatiku cenat-cenut... ( Author : You know mw so weeeelllllllllllll... Girl i need you...*kok jadi lagunya SMASH ?*) Cintaku padamu sedalam sumur minyak yang barusan dibor...Ketika aku membayangkan wajahmu aku langsung mimisan... Ketika tanganmu yang lembut menyentuhku hatiku leleh jadi air...(?) Ketika kau memelukku kepalaku melayang terbawa arus got... Dan cintaku untukmu tak akan hilang digondol sapi... Kenapa? Karena aku sudah mengikak sapinya(=="?) ... Oh... Sebastian... ketika aku melihatmu ...aku merasa gak enak gimana gitu...(O.O) Ketampananmu yang terpendam sampah... haruskah aku membersihkannya dengan CLING pembersih kaca ?(?) Aku ingin mencekekmu... dan memelukmu , dengan penuh hasrat cinta yang berkobar-kobar bagai rumah kebakaran... Walau cinta kita tak mudah, walau cinta kita jauh...Aku akan selalu mengejarmu pake Taksi (hahahhaha...) Aku tau aku ini hanya monyet... Aku tau aku tak sempurnya... Tapi, aku tau kau akan tetap mencintaiku...(Sebby: Huek,Cuh! K-A-G-A-K S-U-D-I!) Ketika kau meninggalkanku... aku tau kau hanya mengusirku...(HANYA?)Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu... Senyumanmu yang mesum itu... Sungguh membuatku... Klepek-klepek... Bagai,ikan yang terdampar... Ciel...(Ciel:ngapain lo nyebut2 nama gw ?) DIA YANG MEMISAHKAN KITA! (*Betty i monyet anger mode:on*) (Ciel: HUH?) Dia! DIAAAAAAAA! Manusia kecil yang menjadi tuanmu... BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MENGUSIRKU! (Ciel: umm... perasaan yg nglempar kamu keluar itu Sebby kaleeeeee!) Tapi... kau slalu ada di sisiku... kau slalu menemani hari-hariku yang kosong menjadi penuh kecoak...(?)Sebastian... I LOVE U...

**Dodol banget ini cerita , maap yaa... buat para readers yg gak mudeng, soalnya yg bikin aja gak mudeng-digampar- Review yaa... !**


	4. Chapter 3

**OOC: Chapter 3! *jrenggggjrenggggggggg* ... Setelah mengalami masalah yang sulit yaitu...: UPLOADERNYA FF ERROR, JADINYA CHAP 2nya PENUH TYPO! ( Readers:*Krik...krik...*) Dan saking GOBLOKnya saia ... saia ...saia...saia...saia... buat bonus chapter yang wordsnya kurang dari 400! Belive it or not!(readers: MULAI AJA CERITANYA NAPA? NUMPANG MEJENG AJA INI AUTHOR!)Maapp! Ok, mulai!warning:ceritanya mulai enggak lucu lagi,soalnya ceritanya di chap ini Genre Romancenya yg lagi dibanyak-banyakin.**

Ceritanya ampe mana?(Dibletak ama reders ) Oh, sampe Ciel dipecaih,eh mecain VAS BUNGA! (Author: Ganti rugi! Ciel: Dasar author blo'on ini kan punya gw!) Sementara Alois membawa kabur Elizabeth dgn ala wedding-style ke halaman belakang. Tapi, Alios tiba-tiba berheti berlari, di depannya ada orang , orang yang sungguh-sungguh membuat dia senang karena sikapnya yang hampir sama yaitu..._**MESUM**_.Ternyata orang itu adalah...VICOUNT DRUITT! (readers:AUTHOR GOBLOK! NGAPAIN LO MUNCULIN TOKOH ITU ?) "Halo Alois,halo Lady Elizabeth...",katanya sambil membungkuk ala pangeran berkuda putih yang jatuh ke kubangan babi. "Pa-paman D-Druitt, , mengapa anda di sini?"."Hmm... aku sedang mencari udara segar...".T-Tapi paman...RUMAH ANDA KAN 30 KM DARI SINI!"."Tentu aku hanya bercanda, aku ke sini untuk bertemu Ciel Phantomhive, untuk membahas soal kegiatan amal besok sore, uh...kamu mau ikut acara amal denganku tidak?",tanya Viscount Druitt dengan banyak sparkle dibelakangnya . "Aku...", sebelum Alois sempat menjawab pertanyaan Viscount Druit , Ciel dari belakangnya berteriak,"KEMBALIKAN LIZZY KEPADAKU! "."Ciel",pipi Elizabeth memerah , karena untuk pertama kalinya Ciel memanggilnya dengan nama "Lizzy"(readers:Kok ceritanya jadi macam sinetron begini hah?). "Wah,wah, Ciel, kau sudah besar yaa?"."V-Viscount!"(*mohon dimaklumi , karena ciel phobia dengan kasus"JACK THE RIPPER, dimana dia jadi cewek,eh Lady ). Sebagai kepala keluarga harusnya kalian tidak boleh bertengkar dong, kasihan Lady Elizabeth , benar kan Lady?"."Ehh...i-iya ". "PLOK-PLOK", tepuk tangan Sebastian mengakhiri pedebatan sekaligus pertemuan mereka yang panjang dan nggak jelas itu . "Saudara-saudara sekalian, silahkan menuju ruang makan, makan siang sudah siap". Mereka semua menuju ke ruang makan. Sementara itu, seekor monyet nongol, siapa dia? (readers: BETTY!Author: Oi! Dengerin dulu ceritanya , jangan asal nebak!)Ternyata monyet itu adalah makcomblang kelas kakap para hewan di penangkaran hewan tempat Betty the ,eh Betty si Monyet tinggal (READERS: APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?MAKCOMBLANG? ?). Nah, makcomblang itu kabur dari penangkaran hewan dengan tujuan : MENYATUKAN Betty dan Sebastian menjadi satu. INILAH PROFIL SINGKAT DARI monyet makcomblang hewan itu:

Nama lengkap:Paijem The Makcomblang Monkey (READERS: NAMA APAAN TUH?)

Nama panggilan: Miss Paijem

Nama Suami: Paijo The Alim Monkey

Nama panggilan:Mas PaLim

Nama anak:Surti The Anak Tunggal Monkey

Hobi Miss Paijem: Memperkosa suaminya yang alim, makcomblangin orang, ngemut permen loli(Readers:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...) ,masak belalang goreng,nonton Korean Drama, Sinetron Cintra Fitri dan Putri yang ditukar.

Kebiasaan: Memasak menggunakan gayung(readers:Emang bisa?),latian angkat dribble 20 kg 3x sehari, mencari kasus-kasus cinta ,mendengarkan lagu Justin Bleber yang berjudul Babi(maaf kalo ada yg merasa tersinggung sebelumnya).

E-mail: 

Keahlian: Menjodohkan orang dengan presentase keberhasilan 0,00000000000005%

-Sekian profilenya-

Masalah, monyet itu nanti dulu, sekarang , mari kita kembali kepada cinta seitiga milik Lizzy(CielxLizzy fans: YAY!)Pada saat makan siang secara TIDAK SENGAJA Lizzy tersedak roti dan ...

Lizzy:"Uhuk,uhuk..."

Ciel:"Kau kenapa?"

Lizzy: "Uhuk...uhuk..."(readers: jgn-jangan...LIZZY HAMIl? Author:BUKANNNNNN!)

Ciel:"Hei, berhentilah batuk-batuk, itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Elizabeth!"

Ciel yang tidak tau bahwa Lizzy tersedak malah marah-marah, sedangkan Alois yang tau langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi."ALOIS! Mau kau bawa ke mana Lizzy?" ,bentak Ciel."BISAKAH KAU TAU? DIA TERSEDAK, TAPI KAU MALAH MEMBENTAKNYA!SEKARANG DIA TAMBAH PARAH TERSEDAKNYA! SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KAMU TAU!",bentak Alois balik sambil menuju ke kamar diam, dia merasa dirinya membeku karena perkataan Alois tadi(readers: aww...). Ciel merasa bersalah langsung mengejar Alois ke kamar mandi sedangkan Viscount Duitt tetap diam dan berkata,"Indahnya masa muda".

Di kamar mandi:

Alois:Hey,Lizzy kamu gpp?

Lizzy:Gpp, BTW makasih udah mau nolongin gw ya^^(readers:sejak kapan Lizzy ngomongnya jadi gaul begono huh?-nyekek Author-)

Alois:Sama-sama...

Tiba-tiba,"Tok-tok"

Lizzy:"Are?(Apa?)"

Sebastian: "Maaf,tapi anda sekalian sudah ditunggu oleh Viscount dan Tuan Muda"

Lizzy:"Ok,ok"

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruang makan tiba-tiba...mereka melihat...CIEL MEMAKAI BAJU PEREMPUAN! (readers:?)Ternyata selama mereka di WC Viscount Druitt mendandani Ciel menjadi seperti seorang Lady (Viscount:Lengkap dengan korsetnya!) . Kok bisa? Karena Ciel kalah maen catur dan akhirnya dia kalah taruhan. Truhannya:"Yang menang boleh mendandani yang kalah jadi cewek".

Alois tidak dapat menahan ketawanya, spontan aja dia langsung ngakak abis, Ciel yang super-duper malu langsung mengejar Alois dan...karena dia pake Dress otomatis aja langsung..._**KEPLESET**_ dengan tidak anggunnya. Sedangan Lizzy dan Viscount hanya duduk dan minum teh dengan tenang .Sebastianpun undur diri dan istirahat sejenak di kamarnya.

"BLAM!" (bunyi suara pintu kamar Sebastian).Setelah Sebastian masuk ke kamarnya dia lagsung aja buka lemari rahasiannya yang berisi KUCING. Tapi...APA YANG TERJADI ? Semua kucing Sebastian menjadi _**BOTAK**_ (readers:?) .Sebastian melongo melihat Honey Bunny Sweety Kucingnya jadi botak tanpa sehelai bulupun di tubuhnya, sementara Sebastian dengan wajah heran dan aura hitam dibelakangnya meratapi nasip Kucingnya Miss Paijem tersenyum dengan liciknya dan berkata ,"Baguslah,sekarang dia enggak bakalan suka sama Kucing lagi. Aku bakalan buat dia suka ama monyet!".Ternyata tujuan Miss Paijem mencukur semua Kucing milik si Sebby adalah membuat dia enggak suka sama Kucing lagi dan menjadi suka ama Monyet .(readers:MUSTAHIL, SEBASTIAN ENGGAK BAKALAN SUKA SAMA MONYET! )

Nah,bagaimana nasip Lizzy selanjutnya? Apakah dia akan kembali ke pelukan Ciel,atau Alois?Dan bagaimanakah nasip Sebastian dalam menghadapi Miss Paijem? !

**OOC:**

**Autho:Sori ya, minna-san , ceritanya pendek soalnya saia lagi mau Ujian. **

**Sebastian:! Kenapa sih? Cintaku selalu berkaitan dengan...MONYET?**

**Autor:Ehe...**

**Ciel:Author...KENAPA KAMU MUNCULIN VISCOUNT DRUITT HAH?**

**Author:Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk...**

**Author&Lizzy:REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Bonus Chap2Character Profile

**BONUS CHAPTER!(readers:LAGI?)Isinya profile para binatang di penangkaran hewan London wkwkwkwk...**

BANGSA MONYET:

Betty:

Nama Lengkap: Betty The Monkey

Nama panggilan: Betty

Hobi: Mencari cowok ganteng untuk menjadi objek cintanya

Kebiasaan:Garuk-garuk punggung

Miss Paijem:

Nama lengkap:Paijem The Makcomblang Monkey

Hobi: Memperkosa suaminya yang alim, makcomblangin orang, ngemut permen loli(Readers:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...) ,masak belalang goreng,nonton Korean Drama, Sinetron Cintra Fitri dan Putri yang ditukar.

Kebiasaan: Memasak menggunakan gayung(readers:Emang bisa?),latian angkat dribble 20 kg 3x sehari, mencari kasus-kasus cinta ,mendengarkan lagu Justin Bleber yang berjudul Babi(maaf kalo ada yg merasa tersinggung sebelumnya).

Mister PaLim

Nama lengkap: Paijo The Alim Monkey

Hobi:Masak nasi goreng

Kebiasaan: ngenet di malam hari

Surti:

Nama lengkap:Surti the Anak Tunggal Monkey

Hobi:Fban

Kebiasaan:Nonton Putri yang ditukar.

BANGSA BUAYA:

Buyi:

Nama lengkap:

Buyi the Gendut Buaya

Hobi: Makan bakso

Kebiasaan: Ngorok kalo tidur

Sulak:

Nama lengkap: Sulak the Bersih Buaya

Hobi: Maen PS

Kebiasaan: bersih-bersih rumah

BANGSA BURUNG:

KakakMuda:

Nama lengkap: KakakMuda the Cerewet Bird

Hobi: Ngosip

Kebiasaan: ngeHack akun Facebook


	6. Chapter 4 end

**OOC: Uwaaaaaa... chap terakhir ... hiks...(readers:dasar author gembeng)**

Ok! Sampe kucingnya sebastian digundulin! * Sebastian enternal cry mode:on* -digampar sebas- Sebas yang gak terima atas perlakuan miss paijem terhadap honey bunny kucingnya dengan kecepatan /detik lari mengejar miss paijem yang udah kabur pake sapu lidinya Harry Potter(Harry:OI! Kembaliin sapu terbang gw!). Sebastian kagak mau kalah dia langsung pinjem kostumnya SuperMan dari super hero kocok eh,kocak dan terbang mengejar miss paijem .Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan antara butler dan monyet yang sungguh-sungguh gaje. Bayangin aja si miss paijem masih sempet-sempetnya mampir dulu di warung diskonan buat beli jagung rebus(?). Ckckckckckckck... sebastian geleng-geleng bagai kucing yang lagi ngeringin rambutnya(-di death glare sebastian-) . Tak mau kalah sebastian mampir juga ke KFC buat beli paket goceng.(readers:maap, tapi kenapa ceritanya jadi aneh begono? Author: lho, bukanya saia udah bilang kalo Ffini gaje ? readers: *mulut menganga*) sementara sebastian dan miss paijem lagi lomba-lomba(?), Lizzy nangis ngoer-ngoer(?) gara-gara Fbnya di hack ama Kakak Muda yaitu burung dari penangkaran hewan London(untuk info selengkapnya lihat bonus chapter yang profil binatang di penangkaran hewan London). Ciel yang gak tahan akhirnya marah. Lizzy yang merasa bersalah akhirnya malah curhat ama author,mau denger curhatnya ? ini berita selengkapnya(readers:emang ini acara talk show?) , ini:  
>Lizzy: Amu-chan...<p>

Author:Apaan lo manggil-manggil gw?(readers:lo kejem banget!)

Lizzy: Aku bikin Ciel marah...HUWEEEEEE*guling2 di lantai*

Author:Habisnya elo sih, pake nangis segala

Lizzy:Ya udah deh!*ngambek* Gw relain FB gw...

Author:Terserah lo...

Lizzy: Gini-gini gw jago kelahi tauk!(buat yang enggak mudeng liat Kuroshitsuji chapter 57 di manga here atau di web lainnya)

Author:Gw udah tau.

Lizzy:...=="

Author:Apaan?

Lizzy: Gpp.

Author: Gara-gara elo panggil gw jadinya percakapan enggak guna ini mucul==", knp lo gak panggil si Alois aje?  
>Lizzy: Kan dia cowok !<p>

Author: Iye,iye ah!

Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke miss paijem dan si sebastian. Setelah puas makan jagung bakar si miss paijem lari lagi ke pasar, karena akhirnya si paijem dan sebas kejar-kejaran di pasar mereka menumpahkan :

1.250 butir telur puyuh

2.1 liter susu gajah afrika

3.5 tempe rebus

4. 20 ayam goreng

5. 80 kardus mochi

(readers:kok kayak daftar belanjaan?)

Dan kejar-kejaran mereka secara otomatis berhenti ketika dua-duanya kepleset kulit pisang. Pada saat mereka diwawancarai Kapolda Metro Jaya(readers:emang mereka sampe terbang ke Indonesia?)...:

Pihak Kepolisian: Anda berdua terdakwa dalam kasus kejar-kejaran gak jelas di pasar.

Sebastian&miss Paijem:Hah?

Pihak Kepolisian:kok hah?, justru anda itu harusnya merasa bersalah!

Sebastian: Ngapain ? orang yang salah bukan gw.

Pihak Kepolisian: Jujur anda sungguh aneh, kenapa orang inggris dan monyet jenis langka seperti kalian bahasanya" gw,loe",an.

Sebastian&miss paijem:ANEH?

Pihak Kepolisian: Lagian pak, kalo misalnya mau cerai , sana, di pengadilan agama!

Sebastian : CERAI?

Pihak Kepolisian:Bukannya kalian suami-istri?  
>Sebastian: Ya ampun,Pak! Amit-amit jabang bayi gw punya istri monyet macam ufo kayak begini.<p>

Miss Paije: Gw juga kagak sudi ama lo.

Pihak Kepolisian:Ohh... jadi kalian bikan suami-istri?

Sebastian&Miss Paijem: _**BUKAN!**_

Pihak Kepolisian: ehehehehehehe... maaf tapi tadi kalian terlihat sangat serasi.

Sebastian: OMG! (readers: sejak kapan si Sebby jadi lebay?)Gw mo muntah!

Miss Paijem: Oooo... tidak bisa, nanti gw dikira selingkuh!

Pihak Kepolisian: Anda punya suami?

Miss Pijem: ngece banget bapak ini! Gini loh pak, gw ini makcomblang kelas kakap yang mau jodohin dia ama si Betty tetangga gw!

Pihak Kepolisian:ANDA PUNYA TETANGGA? Emangnya anda tinggal di mana?

Miss Paijem: PENANGKARAN HEWAN LONDON LAH!

Pihak Kepolisian:Di mana itu?

Sebastian: STOPPPPPPP! YAK, CUKUP AMPE DI SITU!MISS PAIJEM , APA YANG ANDA MAKSUD DENGAN "Menjodohkan dengan si Betty",hah?

Miss Paijem: Dia kasihan tauk! Dia enggak mau makan, minum, ngenet.

Sebastian: Emang ada monyet ngenet?  
>Miss Paijem : ADALAH! Dengerin ya!FB Tunangan tuan mudamu itu udah di hack tauk!<p>

Sebastian: APAA?Tuh pak polisi, dia udah melanggar undang-undang!

Miss Paijem: Enak aja lo nunjuk-nunjuk orang! Emangnya lo pikir gue kagak tau kalo elo suka nyolong foto-fotonya Syahrini di google lewat BB lo apa?

Sebastian: Biarin, gw kan udah gede!Lagian kan gw kagak ngehack FB orang! Dan asal lo tau aja, gw jg tau kalo elo itu orang yang suka ngirimin e-mail sampah !

Miss Paijem: BIARIN! Gw kan promosi!

Sebastian: Dasar gak modal!

Miss Paijem: Gw juga tau kalo elo itu suka buka situs HENTAI tauk!

Sebastian : Lo tau dari mana?

Miss Paijem: Kan gw udah mengaduk-aduk isi laptopmu yang penuh dengan foto-foto ********* itu!

Sebastian: NO WAY! Itu melanggar privacy!

Miss Paijem: Huh! Ngomong aja kalo lo gak mau data2 lo yang mesum itu kesebar! Dan satu lagi, lo diem-diem foto Nona Lizzy kan?

Sebastian: HAH?

Miss Paijem: Ngomong aja kalo elo itu pedopilia !

Sebastian: Bukan gitu,gw itu mantan stalker tauk!

Miss Paijem:Stalker ? apaan tuh?

Sebastian: HAH? Lo kagak tau STALKER? Lo beneran monyet inggris kagak sih?

Miss Paijem: Sebetulnya gw itu monyet dari Afrika yang kebawa tas koper pemburu ilegal!

Sebastian: PAK POLISI LIAT KAN? DIA ITU ILEGAL DIA HARUS...

Tenyata Pak Polisi yang dari tadi dicuekin itu udah bobo dengan lelapnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua kabur dan kembali... ke Inggris dan mereka semua berbaikkan.

~THE END~

**OOC: Makasih buat semuanya , termasuk laptop yang ngReview makasih yaa~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
